I Don't Regret
by Shadaez
Summary: Mature C.C. lost her memory. Lulu cannot sleep. C.C., erm, sleep with him. Nothing too explicit. But still explicit enough to offend people. C.C. X Lelouch. Oh, just read! I give up writing summaries!


_Note: Wow, I didn't realize have an editor. Certainly makes things easier. And I was wondering where my dividers in .docx format gone. Oh, and this story is very mature rating. I was wondering if I should have placed it in an erotica website instead._

For the tenth time tonight, Lelouch rolled to the other side of his bed, looking for a comfortable spot on his bed, trying to sleep. Suddenly, he snapped, and began bouncing on his bed like a psychotic maniac.

A sound at the end of the bed made him stop. C.C. stood there, staring at Lelouch with a frightened look on his face. Lelouch's right eyelid twitched. C.C. is going to laugh at him.

"Master... Are you alright?" C.C. asked tentatively. Then again, maybe she wouldn't. Lelouch forgot again that C.C. had lost her memory.

"I... eh... I am alright. I just couldn't sleep." Lelouch answered sheepishly. Then, Lelouch was reminded of something.

...................................................................

"Can't sleep again?" C.C. exclaimed as Lelouch growled mutedly into his pillow. Lelouch turned back up, nodding.

"Yesterday too. You would never relax if you don't stop scheming." C.C. sighed, climbing onto Lelouch's bed.

Yesterday, Lelouch was awake until 1 a.m., sighing to himself like some escapee from the asylum. In the end, C.C. fed him milk then sat next to him, telling some story about girls with red hood and big bad wolves.

"Turn around and face me with your back." C.C. commanded softly. Lelouch obliged quietly. C.C. began massaging his shoulders while singing an unfamiliar but soothing lullaby. It did not take long for Lelouch to fall asleep, dreaming of babies on treetops.

...................................................................

"Master? What are you thinking about?" C.C.'s voice woke him from his trance. Lelouch blinked at how C.C's wondering face was inches away from his. Lelouch blinked again, wondering how adorable C.C. looked, with her head tilted to one side.

Mentally shaking away that thought, Lelouch felt something warm on his thigh. He looked down and realized that C.C. was sitting on his thigh, her legs clipping to his. More importantly was how only a thin piece of cotton was separating his thigh from C.C.'s...

"Master, could I get you a glass of milk?" C.C. asked as she leaned closer.

"Ah... Get off me!" Lelouch yelled, realizing the speed his heart is pounding, and how close he is from heart attack.

C.C. gasped, falling from the bed as she tried to obey. There was a painful thud as she lay sprawled on the floor. C.C. quickly tried to get up, only to fall again, this time lying immobilized on the ground as pain took over.

"I thought you would smile." C.C. whispered. Then, Lelouch remembered C.C. staring intently at the television this afternoon. On it a women was sprawled on another man, whispering seductively. The man was obviously in ecstasy as he fingered the woman. Lelouch had wondered if it was alright for C.C. to watch such shows.

Lelouch softened at C.C.'s soft moan of pain as she lay on the ground, touching her elbow gingerly. As carefully as he could, Lelouch climbed out of his bed, to C.C.'s side.

"C.C." Lelouch whispered softly as he touched C.C.'s head. C.C. flinched in fear.

"I wouldn't hurt you." Lelouch assured, this time holding her in a cradle made by his arm. He felt like an animal handler, holding a frightened, injured deer.

"You are cold." Lelouch commented, holding C.C. closer. C.C. was still in her undergarments, which barely protected her from the cold.

"It's less painful when it's cold." C.C. whispered. Lelouch could feel his heart breaking all over again. Carefully, Lelouch carried C.C. up, moving her from the cold floor to his warmer bed.

"Sleep with me tonight." Lelouch whispered, lying down next to C.C., under the blanket.

C.C. nodded obediently, staring at Lelouch with her hypnotic golden eyes. Lelouch sighed softly as C.C. pressed herself against Lelouch. For the second time, Lelouch felt cotton on his thigh, warm and slightly damp.

"Ah..." C.C. moaned as Lelouch tried to move his thigh. C.C. blushed, surprised by the moan herself. She could not help but make a soft sound every time Lelouch's thigh brushed her sensitive spot.

Lelouch cursed silently as he fought the urge to have C.C.

It is difficult when C.C. was clad with thin cotton, and Lelouch was imagining the possible ways he could remove those loose garments. Plus the fact that C.C. makes moans of pleasures every time Lelouch tried to move.

C.C. closed her eyes, suddenly aching for more touch as Lelouch stopped moving. As subtly as possible, C.C. fidgeted, making inaudible moans as her every tiny movements were rewarded with a flow of pleasure from her sensitive area. She could feel Lelouch's hands on her thigh, trying to push her away.

Lelouch sighed as C.C. obliged, moving her thighs away. Examining C.C.'s face, he could see that she was disappointed. Still, Lelouch could not have her. C.C. was doing that not because she wanted him. Rather, she is like a doe that discovered a source of pleasure, and wanted more of it. If the real C.C. realized what had happened, she would hate Lelouch forever. That is something Lelouch would never want.

"Master... could you touch me one last time? Please?" C.C. whispered desperately. Her golden eyes stared pleadingly as she placed her fingers on his thigh. Lelouch stared back; surprised that C.C. would even say something as brazen as this. Then again, this is not C.C.

Lelouch sighed, letting his fingers roam on C.C.'s body, until the area she had been rubbing against his thigh. It was wet and warm, as Lelouch slide his fingers over it.

"Ah..." C.C. moaned again in pleasure as she trapped Lelouch's hand where it was by clipping her thighs over it. The same warm liquid was all over her thigh as well.

"Stop it, C.C." Lelouch reprimanded softly. C.C. obeyed, releasing Lelouch's wet hand. Lelouch sighed again as he held C.C. into his embrace again.

"Don't do this anymore. You would regret it." Lelouch whispered into C.C.'s ears. C.C. nodded meekly, as the urge to be fulfilled fade away. Fatigue of the day finally took over as both fell into slumber.

...................................................................

"Do you... remember that day three years ago? When I lost my memories and we slept together?" C.C. asked as both of them lay on a haystack, counting the number of stars. Lelouch blinked, remembering immediately. That was the only time he was closest to C.C. physically. Never far from his thought that every time his mind stray, he will be reminded of that time.

"I... er... admit it was my fault we both ended in such an embarrassing situation." Lelouch quickly spoke.

"No. Do you remember telling me that I will regret?" C.C. asked. Lelouch just nodded, suspecting that C.C. would yell that she regret even letting him touch her.

"My first time being touched like that by a man." C.C. mused.

"Okay. I'm sorry. Sorry your first time would be like this." Lelouch apologized quickly.

"Don't apologize. After all, I was the one who threw myself to you." C.C. said, putting a finger on Lelouch's lips.

"Besides, I have to admit... I did not regret what happened that night. Maybe a little. The first time that I such pleasure, yet it was never fully fulfilled." C.C. laughed.

"Hah." Lelouch whispered, unable to comprehend.

"Anyways. I did not regret. Thank you for that memory, Lelouch." C.C. smiled, suddenly pointing up the sky. A shooting star streaked across the night sky.

Lelouch smiled as C.C. clasp her fingers and closed her eyes, making her wish in silence.

_Note: Nods, nods. I was in overdrive with testosterone while writing this. Pardon, pardon. Don't flame me in the review, kays? As usual, constructive criticism are welcomed, though praises would make my day._


End file.
